Part 10 - Final Farwells
Amazed and astounded by the display of power the rest of the group looked on as the white and black dragon flew around in circle in the sky. “It did I!” cheered Eria “Yeah!” yelled Aussa “It got rid of that other dragon with ease…what power.” pondered Jin “So do you think that this is finally over?” asked Tanza “I think the deal with that dragon is, but what about Timothy?” wondered Hinta “I think that, that dragon up there is Timothy.” said Rodney They all looked up at the dragon as it continued to fly around roaring with exhilaration. “Well it fought like him for sure, but is that Timothy in there or is he more dragon?” wondered Rodney They suddenly notice the dragon had stopped flying around and was looking down at the island like it had seen something. “I wonder what’s up?” pondered Ash “Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” said Pikachu “It looks like it spotted something.” said Jamie “Chu.” nodded Kim “Pika…Pi.” nodded Kachu The dragon flew down to the ground and landed in front of a large cave with it’s nose flaring. The dragon looked around as if it was searching for something and then it turned toward the cave and started walking toward it. They the rest of the group landed on the on the ground behind the dragon as it walked into the cave disappearing into it’s darkness. “Why do you think it’s going in there?” asked Alice “I don’t know.” shrugged Jin They looked into the darkness of the cave and then a few minutes later Timothy came walking out of the darkness. They were all relived, but were soon hit with a wave of curiosity when they saw in his arms a grey, black and white egg. “I’m back.” smiled Timothy “Yeah we see that, but what’s up with that egg?” asked Jamie “It’s a pokémon egg…I think that it’s Veral’s Morsherom’s egg.” smiled Timothy “What…but how?” question Hinta All of a sudden their was a flash of light from beside them and when they looked they saw both Veral and Morsherom. “What going on…I thought that you two were gone?” asked Rodney “Yes we are, but we just haven’t left yet.” smiled Veral “Mor.” nodded Morsherom “I see.” smiled Jin “You see that egg is my Morsherom’s egg. While we were alive we were able to separate, but for no longer than twenty four hours. My Morsherom and I knew this day would come and well he mated with another pokémon to get that egg.” explained Veral “I see…so this egg contains Morsherom’s offspring an my brother.” smiled Timothy “Yes…Timothy I want to thank you for everything. You were finally able to free us from the evil that had been consuming us for so long.” smiled Veral “It was nothing.” nodded Timothy “Morsher.” smiled Morsherom “Timothy I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you more often.” sighed Veral “Don’t sweat it…I’m just glad I got to meet you. My real father.” smiled Timothy Veral looked up at Timothy and saw him staring back him his emerald green eye’s filled with felicity. Veral smiled back and was suddenly filled with alleviation at the fact that Timothy had no disesteem for him. “Timothy before I go there is one last thing that I must tell you.” smiled Veral “What’s that?” asked Timothy “Your familiar with Athas are you?” asked Veral “A little.” nodded Timothy “Well when you get a chance go there. You have a half-sister named Kristi that lives there…you should go meet here one day.” urged Veral “Really…how will I know if I’ve found her?” asked Timothy “You’ll know she has that same unaffectionate kind of attitude to her.” laughed Veral “Count on it.” nodded Timothy “Well it time for use to go.” smiled Veral “Evit!” shouted Evitisop and Evitagen Veral looked up as the two pokémon quickly flew up to him both of them had tears in their eye’s. “Evit…Ev…Gen…Evit!” shouted Evitagen “Sop…Evit…Vitisop…Evi!” shouted Evitisop Veral smiled at the two pokémon before reaching out and laying his hands on their heads. “I’m sorry that I have to say goodbye, but I want to thank you two for everything. If it hadn’t been for you two we might have slipped into darkness a long time ago.” smiled Veral “Mor…She.” agreed Morsherom “Evi.” said Evitagen “Sop.” said Evitisop Veral move his hand down to the cheeks and wiped the tears from their eye’s before looking back over at Timothy. “Timothy could you take care of these two?” Veral asked “Sure if they want to come with me.” nodded Timothy “Their still young and they’ve been looking after me fore so long…now that I’m no longer of this earth they are free to live their lives. I think you would be the perfect person to help them with this.” smiled Veral “Sure…Evitisop, Evitagen what do you say?” asked Timothy Evitisop and Evitagen both looked at and they dried there eye’s as Veral smiled back at them. “Don’t be sad that I’m no longer alive…think of me as being free. Free from the evil of my own heart.” smiled Veral “Evi!” Evitagen and Evitisop happily shouted. They floated over above Timothy beside Nikita and Nina who happily welcome them to the team. “Mor…she…Morsherom.” said Morsherom to Veral “Right…well it looks like it’s time for us to go. May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart and the stars watch over you.” smiled Veral “Mor!“ roared Morsherom happily. The group watched as Veral and Morsherom turned around and disappeared in the rays of sunlight that bathed the ground. “My you two finally find peace in the afterlife Veral and Morsherom.” Timothy smiled “Man today has been a long day.” stretched Tanza “No kidding…it felt like it was never going to end.” agreed Hinta “So Timothy how does it feel to finally get to meet you father and to that you have another sister and a pokémon brother ?” asked Jamie They looked as Timothy walked over to a tree and sat down in front of it sitting the egg in between his legs. “Well if you want me to get all excited and happy about it you all might as well forget about it, but…I am happy to had met him and I will be happy to meet them” smiled Timothy looking at the egg. “I bet.” laughed Rodney “So now what will you all do. I was heading to Galaxy City before all this went down.” said Rodney “I was just chilling in Black-Out Forest looking for some more ghost pokémon.” shrugged Tanza “Well to be honest we really didn’t have anything planned before all of this.” thought Alice “Pi.” nodded Kim “Yeah so what should we do?” asked Misty “Well my Daycare got damaged pretty bad when that dragon attacked Karlin City. Can ya‘ll help me get it back up and running?” asked Eria “Sounds good to me.” nodded Brock “Sure.” nodded Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “Alright so that’s that…we’ll use the rest of the day to help Eria. What do you say Timothy?” asked Hinta When Timothy didn’t answer they looked over by the try and saw that he was fast asleep. “Hay is he really asleep?” asked Rodney They watched as Kachu walked up beside Timothy and shook him, but he didn’t wake up. “Pi…Pika…Pi.” nodded Kachu laughing “Well I guess he really was tired.” laughed Rodney “Now that’s tired he fell a sleep as soon as he sat down.” laughed Eria as everybody laughed along with her. Now with his mind at ease and the fight with his inner selves finally behind him Timothy could finally get the rest that he had been waiting for. While he slept he thought about the fact that he finally and though he didn’t get a chance to talk with him more how glad he was just to have met him. More than ever now he was thrilled to see what other surprises the future held for him and his friends. Category:Movie 1 Content